


Worship

by fivebluesocks



Series: Undone [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Ass Play, Consensual Underage Sex, Dean is Eighteen Years Old, Frottage, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Pre-Series, Rimming, Sam is Fourteen Years Old, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Underage Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:56:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3607527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivebluesocks/pseuds/fivebluesocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby and John are gone, and they don't have to be quick and quiet.</p><p>This is set in my Undone 'verse, but you can read this entirely on its own. It's purely PWP, no plot at all ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worship

There's not much in the world Dean likes more than Sammy fresh out of the shower. Skin all rosy flushed and soap-soft, hair damp tendrils around his pink face, usually dressed in nothing more than a towel.

Bobby and John are out, and ever since Dean heard the shower start up he's been waiting on his bed in one of Bobby's spare bedrooms, and he looks up when Sam pads into the bedroom on bare feet, threadbare floral-print towl slung loosely around his hips.

"Come here," Dean says, and then Sam's standing between Dean's spread knees smiling, the clean-soap-Sam smell of him in Dean's nose, Sam's cock already rising under the threadbare towel. 

Dean places his hands on Sam's slim hips, thumbs tracing lines over his stomach and almost meeting at his navel, and he takes Sam in. Still growing, he's begun to fill out, eating like a linebacker to keep up with his growth spurts, and he's all tanned, baby-soft skin and long compact muscle, the baby fat burned off in the last year. He's slim and angular, and his face, the face of the man he will be beginning to peek out from behind his impish, sharp-chinned teenager's face is all fey-eyed and dimples and flashing white teeth. Almost fifteen years old and he's beautiful, he's ethereal, and Dean knows that at this rate it'll only be a matter of months before he looks even more grown, and he wants to memorize every inch of this Sam before he moves on to memorize the next one.

"What?" Sam asks, bright spots of color blooming in his cheeks.

"You're gorgeous," Dean says with a grin, and the color burns brighter as Sam flashes him a dimpled, embarrassed smile.

"Yeah?" Sam asks.

"Yeah." Dean pulls Sam in closer and presses his mouth to Sam's clean, damp skin, licks a stripe along the hairless skin between his small pecs. His lips move wetly to one of Sam's nipples and he licks again, not missing the indrawn hiss of breath from above him. His cock stirs in his sweats. Sam's nipples are so sensitive, and Dean loves how he can get open-mouthed moans just from sucking on them, like now. Sam's leaning in, pressing his chest against Dean's mouth, _more_ , and Dean slides open-mouthed kisses across Sam's chest to his other nipple. Sucks on it, bites down gently, and his dick twitches at Sam's harsh gasp.

"Dean," Sam whispers, and when Dean looks up Sam's hazel eyes are slitted, his expression almost catlike in pleasure. 

"Come here," Dean says again, reaching up to cup the back of Sam's neck. Sam's mouth is soft and hungry on his, minty-tootpaste breath and slow, wet tongue. So clean all over, and Dean runs his tongue over the slick line of Sam's teeth before sucking on his plump bottom lip.

He slides his hands up Sam's thighs to cup his ass under the towel and Sam makes a quiet noise in his mouth.

"Why don't you lay down, Sammy?" Dean says, pulling hands and mouth away.

"Okay," Sam says with a hazy-eyed grin. He slides onto the sheets, his towel still clinging to his hips, and Dean unwraps him and takes a good, long look before covering Sam's body with his own and kissing him again. Sam's already hard, already shiny-slick and leaking, and the smell of it gets in Dean's nose and makes him want to yank down his pants and just rut against Sam until they both come, probably in scant minutes. 

But Bobby and John are gone, and they don't have to be quick and quiet. He's able to make his way slowly down Sam's body, sucking gently at his neck then scraping his teeth over it to get the full-body shudder and gasp that he loves, able to kiss Sam's delicate collarbones, able to spend a minute or two sucking on Sam's nipples until he's a writhing, mewling mess, thrusting up against Dean, the heat and wetness of his straining cock leaking through Dean's t-shirt.

Dean pulls his shirt over his head and tosses it aside, then skims their chests together, Sam's silky skin sliding so beautifully against his, his dick leaving a trail of wetness up Dean's stomach, and he kisses Sam hard on the mouth before moving down again.

He takes his time kissing Sam's stomach, opening his mouth over the flat, heaving plane of it, one hand stroking along Sam's side to his hip, up to his chest to thumb over a nipple, and then back down. Sam pushes down on Dean's shoulders, greedy, and gasps when he thrusts up and the head of his cock smears against Dean's stubbled jaw. And Dean wants to take his time but it's not like he's not a teenager himself, cock heavy and aching in his pants, and all of Sam's little noises and restless movements going straight to it.

"Dean!" Sam moans when Dean takes the hard curve of his cock into his mouth, sucking him all the way down in one quick, wet motion. Dean moans around him. His mouth waters at the taste of Sam, his freely-flowing precome salty and savory. The taste of Sam's cock, the heavy feel of it in his mouth, Jesus, Dean never knew he'd crave anything like this but sometimes it's all he wants. On long drives he'll look into the backseat of Sam and be suddenly overcome by the sense-memory of his hard cock filling Dean's mouth, and Dean will have to look away and shift in his seat, trying to think of anything else to put it out of his mind.

He sucks on it, loving Sam's long moans and the way his hands stroke through Dean's hair and down to the back of his neck, fingernails scraping along his scalp when Dean pulls up to suckle on his head, tongue swirling around to lap up more of Sam's taste.

Sam's starting to make these little _oh, oh_ sounds, and his hands are clutching harder at Dean's head, and his dick gives a hard throb in Dean's mouth, but as much as Dean loves to make his little brother come, he's not ready to stop tasting him yet.

He smiles a little at the impatient sound Sam makes when he pulls off his cock, leaving a trail of spit that quivers and then breaks. He licks the silky skin at the base of Sam's cock, then slides his tongue over his hard, tight balls, smoothing the tight wrinkles of them.

The way Sam spreads his legs and flexes up, groaning, sends a hot flush through Dean, and he has to reach down and palm himself through his pants. He pulls up to look at Sam, his hand pressing and moving against the swell of his own dick, to look at Sam spread out on the sheets, flushed all over, beads of sweat pooling in the hollow of his throat and prickling his forehead and chest. His hair is damp with sweat too now, his nipples are hard and pink, and his dick is fucking gorgeous, dark pink and gently curved and straining up out of his fine thatch of pubic hair. 

Sam looks down at him and bites his bottom lip. "Please don't stop," he whispers, then spreads his legs wider, and Dean's eyes catch on the pink flash of his little asshole, and a grunt is punched out of him.

Nothing gets him off quicker than imagining plunging his cock into his little brother's ass. It can make him come so fast his head spins when he jerks off in the shower in the morning, and he has to lean against the wall to catch his balance. He's done his best to take it slow, relatively speaking, keeping it at a furtive, steamy third-base for months, all sneaking around and hand jobs and blow jobs and rutting together until they come on each other's stomachs. But he's been fixated on Sam's asshole for all those months, has felt dirty and wrong for it but when he sees flashes of it it's so tiny and pink and perfect, and it's all he can do sometimes not to envision it stretched wide around his cock.

Dean licks the tender crease between Sam's thigh and balls, and he runs his thumb down to skim over the tight pink furl for the first time.

"Dean," Sam gasps, and he flexes his hips down in encouragement. 

Dean swipes over it again, feels it clench under the pad of his thumb, and he moans. "Sammy, you're gonna kill me," he whispers, undone already by these two brief touches.

"Don't stop," Sam pleads, long muscles in his thighs flexing as he spreads them wider, pulling them up to display himself to Dean.

"Jesus," Dean breathes, and before he can even think that he's never done this before, doesn't know what he's doing or whether Sam will squirm away in revulsion or embarrassment, he's licking at Sam's hole, groaning at the clean, earthy taste of him.

"Oh _god_ ," Sam moans, his thighs shaking, and Dean grips them in his big hands. Licks again, then pulls back to look, to place his thumbs on either side of Sam's little hole and spread him. He opens up a fraction of an inch and then all the muscles around his asshole tense and relax, and it flutters closed and then open again, and Dean groans leans in.

He licks and licks, rutting against the mattress, Sam's rough moans stirring the heat inside him. Sam's asshole, he's licking Sam's asshole, and Sam fucking _loves_ it. It's enough to make him crazy.

He wants to get in closer, wants to bury his face in Sam's ass, but the angle is awkward. "Roll over," he says, his voice thick with lust.

Sam does, gets up on his knees and elbows, his head ducked down between his shoulders, back heaving.

Dean runs his hands down the slim, finely muscled lines of Sam's back, his thumb skimming over the bumps of Sam's spine and making Sam shiver. His hands come to rest on Sam's round ass. Sam's wet little asshole clenches, and that sends a hot thrum of arousal shuddering through Dean's body.

He lowers himself and laps at Sam's asshole, loving the hurt little sound Sam makes when he points his tongue and pushes. The tip of it slides in, surrounded by slick muscle that squeezes down around it. It hits Dean like a punch in the gut, that squeeze. He slips his tongue out and presses in again with more force, closing his lips around the rim and sucking as he does, and now the sound Sam makes is better than any sound Dean's ever heard, in real life or in porn.

"Oh my god, Sammy, your ass," Dean says helplessly, the words tumbling out of him to gust over Sam's wet, sensitive skin. Sam moans and Dean dives back in, driving his tongue in deeper, loving the heat and the silky clench, and Christ, he might come in his pants.

Spit is filling his mouth, soaking Sam's hole and dribbling down to his balls, and Sam's pressing back against his face now, body begging for more, for deeper, and Dean gives it to him, the muscles of his tongue hurting as he delves in, licking and fucking his way in with his tongue.

"Dean, please," Sam begs, and Dean knows he's not asking for anything else but this, but Dean wants more. Now that Sam's let him at his asshole, he doesn't want to stop at this, wants to touch and feel and fucking finger his brother until he comes.

Panting, Dean pulls back onto his knees. He can't help but to spread Sam's ass just to look at it, see how it's redder now, how it opens wider when he tugs at either side with his thumbs.

"Wanna finger you, Sammy," he rasps, voice all but gone.

"God, yeah," Sam breathes, hips rocking back and forth. There's a thick puddle of precome on the towel under Sam's cock, and Dean swipes his finger across it before he gathers up a mouthful of spit and lets it fall on Sam's fluttering hole.

Carefully, he eases the pad of his wet finger into the little divot, groaning when his first knuckle is swallowed up.

"Oh," Sam gasps, then he moans as Dean presses in deeper, amazed at the pliability and the way Sam's body seems so ready for this. 

"You okay?" Dean asks, stopping at the second knuckle.

"Yeah," Sam breathes. He swallows loudly. "Keep going."

Biting down on his lip, Dean eases his finger out, spits again, then slides it back in. It goes easier this time, and he slowly pumps it in and out, and he feels Sam shudder.

"Do you like this?" Dean asks.

"Yeah," Sam says, his body trembling. He clutches the pillow and blows out a hard breath when Dean sinks his finger in to the last knuckle. Dean leaves it buried there for a few seconds, stroking Sam's hip and thigh before reaching under to trace the hard line of his cock, which jumps at his touch.

"Fuck," Sam whispers, pressing his sweaty face into the pillow. 

Dean groans softly and pulls out most of the way, then strokes Sam's insides carefully, exploring and feeling, his cock throbbing in his pants. He's rubbing Sam's slick inner walls when Sam jumps and gasps in surprised pleasure.

"Do that again," Sam pants.

So Dean rubs again, and he feels a little bulge under his finger, something that he can press against, and when he does, Sam's whole body goes tense.

"Dean, god, right there," Sam begs, the ring of his asshole clenching. "Oh shit, don't stop, please," he says, his voice thick and raspy, squirming on Dean's stroking finger.

"You like that, baby boy?" Dean murmurs, rubbing little circles inside of Sam just to watch him writhe. His whole body is hot, face on fire, and he's drunk on Sam, on every sound he makes.

"I love it," Sam whispers. "Dean, don't stop, you're gonna make me come," he pants, pushing back on Dean's finger so that it sinks fully inside him again, with a loud cry.

_I'm gonna make you come on my cock, _Dean thinks, and he has to press the heel of his palm to the base of his dick to keep from honest-to-god coming in his pants at the thought. Seeing this, seeing himself penetrate Sam's little writhing body, even with only his finger, and finding out just how much Sam loves it has made him light-headed and crazy with need, and he keeps his palm crushed against his cock as he fingerfucks his baby brother.__

__Until Sam cries out, "Dean, touch me, I'm gonna come," and then Dean tears his hand away from his own crotch and reaches under Sam's body to take him in hand, to feel his cock so slick and hot and hard as stone under the silky skin. He presses down inside Sam, gives his cock three quick pumps, and Sam is tensing up, whole body clenching in rhythmic arches of his back and thighs as he sprays all over Dean's hand and the bed under him, only getting a little on the towel. He moans loud and long, and his asshole wrings Dean's finger tight as he comes, pulsing and fluttering around him, and it's all Dean can do to wait until Sam's started to come down before he slips his finger out and tears down his sweatpants._ _

__He slicks Sam's come over his aching cock, shoves Sam's thighs together, and kneels behind him. With a long groan, he slides his dick between Sam's sweaty, trembling thighs, and he fucks between them, brain feeding him images of his fat cock spreading Sammy's little hole wide open._ _

__Feeling Sam's soft, wet balls and cock rub over the head of his dick every time Dean thrusts forward, Dean comes almost immediately, clutching Sam's hips in a shaking grip as his semen is wrenched out of him in gut-clenching spasms._ _

__Finally, he wraps an arm around Sam's middle and lets his forehead fall onto Sam's sweaty, heaving back. "Jesus," he whispers, and Sam shivers as Dean noses along his spine. Sam brings a hand up to grip Dean's forearm, and Dean rolls them over so that they're on their sides out of the wet spot, the wall cool against his back and Sam hot spooned against his front._ _

__After a while spent catching their breaths, Sam says, "You can't chicken out on me now. You can't take this back."_ _

__"What?" Dean asks, raising his head to look over Sam's shoulder._ _

__"We're doing this again," Sam says, meeting his gaze out of the corner of his eye. "With more fingers."_ _

__"Okay, Sammy," Dean says with a smile, and he presses a kiss to the bony point of Sam's shoulder. Sam stretches his neck to the side and Dean obediently kisses up it, smiling wider when this gets a shudder out of Sam._ _

__Sam sighs extravagantly, then asks, "When are Dad and Bobby getting back?"_ _

__"Dunno," Dean says. "They're on a supply run out of town."_ _

__"Then we have time to wash the sheets," Sam says. Then, with a sly smile, "On both beds."_ _

__Dean laughs. "Horny fucking teenager. Bet you're already ready for round two, huh?"_ _

__"Shut up, you love it," Sam says, smiling back over his shoulder at Dean._ _

__Dean kisses his smiling mouth. "You know I do," he says._ _

__

__The End_ _


End file.
